danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kameko Kakamura
General Information ☯'Personality' Kameko is friendly and laidback, slow to passion but quick to kindness. She does have a mischievous streak, but she rarely bears true ill will toward anyone, so her tricks are usually harmless. This shouldn't be taken to mean she herself is harmless, though; she has plenty of patience as long as she's the one under fire, but hurt any of those under her protection, and she'll have no mercy. Unlike most youkai, Kameko is actually quite fond of humans, often helping them by protecting them from other youkai while they traverse the roads she patrols. Naturally, this makes her not very well liked by most other youkai, but she isn't too well liked by humans, either, since even as she protects them, she can't help but play pranks on them too. She sees her pranks as something of a gesture of affection, so the more she likes someone, the more likely they are to be a target of her pranks. What makes her happier than anything, though, is when someone plays along and tries to trick her back; unfortunately, very few are willing to do that. ☯'Appearance' Kameko looks like a young woman in her early twenties who has short black hair, yellow eyes, and a somewhat small, but compact build. She usually wears a modified Japanese policewoman uniform, consisting of a light blue shirt, a darker blue vest and miniskirt, a pair of white gloves, black high-heeled shoes, and a blue police hat. On the front of her hat is a large yellow dot representing the third eye seen in depictions of the nurikabe from folklore. Wrapped loosely around her torso like a sash is a length of yellow barricade tape with "KEEP OUT" written on it, with another serving as a belt for her skirt. ☯'Theme Songs' * Paper Mario & the Thousand Year Door - Twilight Trail (Regular) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Hunter of the Dark (Battle) Backstory Kameko began her life haunting the streets of a small village in modern-day Kanto, where she used her barrier powers to play tricks on the villagers. As time wore on, though, she grew fond of her village, and she became something of a guardian for it, protecting it from other youkai. Of course, she still enjoyed tricking the villagers, but she never did so maliciously, and she helped them just as often. She continued to guard this small village for years, until, in the wake of World War II, the village was absorbed into the city of Tokyo and began to urbanize. Soon she found her supply of fear dwindling as technology like street lights became more widespread, and at last, unable to survive there any longer, she was forced to move to Gensokyo. Now, she has taken to haunting the roads around Gensokyo's Human Village, still playing tricks on travelers at night, but also protecting them from more malicious dangers. Story None so far! Relationships ☯'Keine Kamishirasawa' Though she doesn't approve of Kameko's mischievous streak, Keine does appreciate Kameko's help in protecting the Village and is on relatively friendly terms with her. ☯'Valerie Wheelwright' Valerie is not fond of Kameko's easygoing nature, but because they both are sympathetic to humans, they have managed to become friends. They often work together to protect humans as they come and go from the Human Village. Abilities ☯'Ability to Create Barriers' Kameko has the ability to create barriers. Her barriers can theoretically be any shape or color, and can even be invisible if she desires, but more complicated shapes and patterns require greater concentration on her part. However, these walls are not absolute and can be broken with a little effort. Her barriers disappear when she takes her attention off of them or when she chooses to dismiss them. Danmaku She fires flat blue squares as her regular danmaku, and she tends to use very geometric patterns with lots of right angles. Most of her spell cards involve creating barriers either to defend herself or to limit her opponent's movement. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females